


Breaching The Wall

by The1Before



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1Before/pseuds/The1Before
Summary: The Beauty - Trump Card.





	Breaching The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover of GoT with SS. Don't know what happened, one minute I was bored and watching SS, the next this popped up. :/  
> Disclaimer: none of the characters or environment was mine. no money earned.  
> Un-betaed: all mistakes are mine... considering the fact this was written in a day.

Amanda Waller casually ate her rare steak as she watched Mackenze continue to peruse the briefing packs. Scepticism written all over his cleanly shaven, Aqua Velva-scented face. But Amanda knew she got this deal in the bag.

Task Force X will pass ‘go’.

She made too many sacrifices and dark deals for her baby not to get up and running. She tried not to show her resentment at the fact that she needed the permission of these soft-bellied white crackers. She’ll show them. She’ll show this council of fat cats that mama ain’t bringing the circus home. That she was serious.

Mackenze dropped the file on the table between them, before sitting back on his seat. Amanda can see she got him, but he has look of a man standing by a cliff, needing just that little push.

“I know you Amanda,” he said.

“I doubt that,” Amanda said drily.

“You’ve been hounding me about Task Force X for years,” he continued as though he didn’t hear her. “Witches, gangbangers, crocodiles-”

“Don’t forget The Joker’s girlfriend,” Amanda finished sarcastically, their other dinner companion snorted in his Chardonnay.

“You’ve never put all your eggs in the one basket,” Amanda felt all emotion wipe from her face as Mackenze continued smugly. “You’ve got a trick up your sleeve.”

“More like an insurance policy,” Amanda admitted, the flare of her nostrils the only sign of her agitation.

“Which is?” Amanda wanted swipe at the smug son of a bitch’s face, but if she had to show her hand, so be it. Besides, sharing a look with the other man, it was just one stone thrown into the Pacific.

She took out the thick file out of her bag and threw it on top of the other file. Mackenze looked at the file in surprise. It was as thick, if thicker than the previous.

“From where?” Mackenze as he went to open the file.

“King’s Landing.” She watched as Mackenze’s hand froze in mid-air. Amanda’s opinion of the man rose up a notch when he looked up at her with undisguised fear in his eyes.

“Who?” Amanda ignored the tremors in his hand as he finally opened the file.

“The Beauty.” Now his breath was trembling, leaning back as though The Beauty herself would jump out of the page and slit his throat. “If you thought the King and Queen of Gotham was bad-?” Amanda’s eyes narrowed at the man’s behaviour, taking into account of the sudden sweat that appeared on his forehead and sudden pallor to his skin. While The Beauty’s reputation can make any man pee himself, Mackenze’s reaction seemed a little over the top. Even for him.

“Her name was Brienne Tarth, Lady of Evenfall Hall. Daughter of the CSI Supervisor Selwyn Tarth. She was going places. She achieved detective at the age of 25…”

 

 

 

_Brienne tried to hold in her tremors, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She stood still, tall and proud in front of the crowd that came for the promotion ceremony. While her eyes stared straight forward, she can see her father sitting at the front, a big proud smile on his face. She can see Catelyn Stark, wife of Deputy Chief of Police Ned Stark, and her children surrounding her old man._

_She was finally getting what she deserved. It might have taken years of abuse from the likes of Red Ron, Hyle Hunt and the Bloody Mummers. But she felt she’s finally coming out of the darkness and into the light._

_The light of a bright future._

 

 

 

 

“Captain Tarly of the King’s Landing Police department, the misogynistic bastard, assigned her first case of The Kingslayer.”

“Gods,” Mackenze swore. “Talk about being thrown in the deep end of a shallow pool.”

Amanda hummed in agreement.

“She gained recognition for getting the greatest of all achievements linked with investigating the Kingslayer.”

“She caught him,” Mackenze concluded, but Amanda shook her head.

“She saw him,” Amanda let out a smug smile when a look of surprised awe washed over the man’s face.

 

 

 

 

_It took all of Brienne’s energy to unlock the door to her apartment and walk in. Exhaustion filled her entire body, looking through the dark shadows of her apartment she can see the time on her wall clock._

_1:12 am._

_Tears began to fall down her cheeks, she was so exhausted, but she knew she could not sleep tonight. The gruesome crime scene photos flashed through her mind. The victims’ bodies strewn across the ground, all violated, all tortured, all dead, posed in a macabre depiction of people in the middle of having sex. When Brienne came into the scene, what she saw would have had her throwing up into the nearest garbage can. What made her feel faint (with a mix of guilt and elation), were the little details._

_The Belle tattoo on one wrist (“didn’t know the fucker was a Disney fan,” Detective Bronn Blackwater snorted)._

_The Sapphire nipple ring (“it wasn’t even pierced,” Det. Bronn noted, missing Brienne’s sudden pallor and unconscious move to cover her own breast. “and the bit was high-end gold and sapphire”)._

_The Red Rose (Brienne felt her heart jump when the CSI reported that there were gold flecks inside the bud)._

_Brienne opened the file and came to the mugshots of the victims. The faces of her past she thought would haunt her forever, but now were excised from her soul. She felt guilty for feeling vindicated and glad._

_Ronnet ‘Red’ Connington – The Red Rose._

_Hyle Hunt – The Sapphire nipple ring._

_Loras Tyrell – The Belle Tattoo._

_She wanted to go straight to the Captain and demand to be relegated to some other case. But she would have to explain that all the victims were linked to her. That for some reason, these victims were killed because of her. Besides, she didn’t want to appear weak in front of Captain Tarly. He already wanted her gone, despite the fact that compared to previous detectives, she is the closest in discovering who The Kingslayer is._

_With a tired sigh, Brienne closed the file with a snap and decided to at least try to sleep. Barely a step towards her bedroom and suddenly her arms were locked into her sides by a muscled arm that wrapped around her. Her frightened scream was muffled by the hand that was clamped over her mouth and her world swirled a moment before she was pushed face forward to her door. Her training came kicked in and she was about to get out of her bind before the body behind her pressed tightly against her and a voice purred in her ear._

_“Did you like my gift Wench?” Brienne froze, her entire body locked when she registered the familiar voice. The voice that haunted her every day the moment she heard it the year before. The voice she listens to every night through the burn phone tucked under her pillow. The voice that orders her to do things to her body that brings her to new heights, to new dark heights, be it her fingers or the toys that are anonymously delivered to her._

_Knowing that she would no longer shout out, the hand that covered her mouth began to slide down, each finger taking care to touch every exposed skin, leaving a trail of heat, leaving an impression of his touch._

_Trying to bring back her scattered thoughts and ignoring his caresses, Brienne takes a deep breath to speak._

_“What gift?” she tried to sound confused or at the very least belligerent, but she sounded defiant and that was something she was afraid of. For through her investigation The Kingslayer did not like defiance. He did not like it now, judging from the sudden icy silence behind her._

_Before she could take it back or apologise, suddenly she was spun around and pushed roughly into the door. For some reason Brienne closed her eyes, clenched her lids so tightly she saw nothing. Not her apartment,_ not him _. She felt like if she saw him, he would disappear, that in the end he was a mirage, a ghost. Nothing happened, until she shivered at the feeling of warm air blowing gently on her lips, then on her cheek, then her ear._

 _“My love letter,” the sinister voice hissed._ Love? _Her eyes popped open and suddenly her world narrowed. Her world became clearer. Her world was swallowed by the dark…_

_…and she loved it._

“The moment they were going to take down The Kingslayer, CSI Supervisor Selwyn Tarth was killed,” Amanda continued with the story.

“Coincidence?” Mackenze asked with a lift of a brow.

“Hardly,” was the dry answer.

 

 

 

 

_“He was going to take me down Brienne,” he whispered in her ear. Brienne’s body shivered at not only in reaction to him, she always reacted to him, but with arousal at what she was about to do. He increased that arousal by the warm palm that pressed her core. “He was going to take me away from you.”_

_Her arm was steady as she pointed the gun directly at the pathetic old man in front of her. Bound to the chair with his beloved handcuffs, his mouth sealed with duct tape, she revelled in the look of fear and the evident acrid stench of it on his lap. For years, all she got from this old man of was insult, disgust and humiliation. He felt humiliated with the presence of her within his vicinity, that she had to audacity to be alive at all. Well he will get his comeuppance…_

_With no guilt whatsoever, she pulled the trigger._

_…and she will get her vengeance._

“When Selwyn Tarth’s body was found, he was so beaten to death, the other CSI’s could barely recognise him. All they could initially identify that it was Selwyn at all was the ever present sunburst and crescent moon necklace gifted to him by his late wife,” Amanda took a sip of her wine. “Brienne disappeared after identifying the body. The next day Captain Randyll Tarly was found dead, bullet to the brain. He was found cuffed and bound to his desk chair in the precinct, evidence of his involvement of Selwyn Tarth’s death on the desk. Brienne Tarth disappeared entirely.”

“And then The Beauty was born,” Mackenze muttered. Amanda solemnly nodded. “You got her?”

“In the same hole as the rest of them,” she answered. “But relocated elsewhere.”

“Why?”

“All the others, while had various degrees of reasoning behind why they did what they did, they were proven to all be clinically insane, or mentally and emotionally handicapped, even Deadshot,” Amanda slowly shook her head. “But The Beauty. Three top Psychiatrists visited her and they all said the same thing and I concluded that she was the most dangerous out of all of them.”

“Because she was crazy?” Mackenze asked.

“Because she was deemed sane,” Amanda solemnly answered, both men at the table paled. “Sound of mind, stable, rational…every godsdamn word in the thesaurus.”

“So all those murders, all those crimes…?”

Amanda looked him straight in the eye.

“The things we do for love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amanda walked back to the SUV, her visibly armed bodyguards surrounding her until she got in. Amanda sat there for a moment, full of good food and full of satisfaction. Task Force X was a go, even if she still had to jump one more hoop in the Pentagon, she knew she’ll get what she wanted. All the witch had to do was show a few magic tricks and she’ll have those fat cats eating right from her hands.

“Well?”

Amanda’s satisfied grin was still on her face, even if she found her companion repugnant.

“Task Force X is a go.”

A mocking lift of a brow was her answer.

“Really? It didn’t take long. They’ve been telling you no for years.”

“I didn’t lie in there,” Amanda answered, she wasn’t stupid to think the restaurant wasn’t bugged.  “I’m good at getting people to act against their own self-interest for National Security.”

“Even if you had to show all the cards in your deck?”

“Not all cards,” Amanda let out a frustrated breath. “But yes. The Beauty was and _is_ my trump card. If Rick Flag can’t get it together and control these freaks, she was going to come out and play. The rest of them will fall into line, they all know to never cross her.”

“Why not use her now?”

“Because I can’t guarantee complete control of her,” Amanda admitted. “She comes in a set, without it my collection isn’t complete.” She swiftly turned to her companion, forgetting to control her desperation, “I need The Kingslayer.”

“You’ve never seen The Kingslayer, nor gone anywhere near enough to capture him,” her companion scoffed. “And the only one who has, will never tell you. She’ll rip out her soul before she’ll tell a single fact about him.”

“I’m not stupid to believe that The Beauty will not break out of Belle Reve under her own power and without the entire contingency of guards underneath her thumb,” Amanda took a deep breath. “The Kingslayer, and Task Force X will be unstoppable.” Amanda kept her eyes forward in the ensuing silence.

“You get through a mission first, with more or less your crazy bunch still intact and I’ll put you a step in the right direction to The Kingslayer.”

Amanda grinned.

“Deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

Outside in the shadows, a figure takes the earbuds off and replaces it with a cell-phone already dialling a number.

“The Wall is breached,” the words were whispered once the call was answered, before throwing the burn phone away once the dial tone was heard. The figure walks away, returning to the shadows’ embrace.   

 

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? No flames please.  
> Should I continue with this 'verse?


End file.
